Fluorescent lamps which can directly replace incandescent lamps provide substantial savings in electricity. Such lamps, known also as compact fluorescent lamps, are well known in various types and of various constructions. One or more discharge vessels which, for example, may be U-shaped or have connected parallel leg portions, are secured to a base which retains therein electrical circuit components for starting and operation of the lamp. The base is terminated by a metallic screw base, so that the lamp as constructed can be used as a direct replacement for an incandescent lamp. The terminal elements of the base sleeve usually are formed as a metallic threaded or spirally deformed sleeve to form a sleeve terminal and a central or button or base terminal. One connecting lead from the discharge vessel is connected to one of the base terminals and a connection lead to the accessory equipment, for example a ballast, and the starter circuit is connected to another one of the base terminals. The connection itself is usually done by soft solder.
Soft soldering of lamp connections to the base terminal elements is well known. In the specific lamps involved, however, and in which accessory equipment is retained within a hollow portion of the base, it has been found that poorly formed solder joints may result. Upon testing, such lamps are rejected and must be returned to a production line, or manually repaired, which is expensive and requires additional and skilled personnel. Usually, the center terminal can be properly soldered by automatic machinery; the difficulty frequently arises on the side or sleeve or screw contact element in the base. The entire unit--discharge vessel, base and terminal assembly--is frequently handled by a machine upside down, that is, the button facing upwardly. Thus the center terminal can usually be reliably soldered without difficulty. Only the side terminal requires reworking.